


Quelle Merveilleuse idée

by Sensei_Enileme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sensei_Enileme/pseuds/Sensei_Enileme
Summary: Lucius Malfoy exprime a son épouse, Narcissa, pourquoi il en veut au destin. Tout ce qu'il veut ce n'est qu'un petit-fils.





	

"Veux-tu enfin arrêter, Lucius !''

Lucius Malfoy commençait sérieusement a exaspérer son épouse. Voila un bon moment qu'il s'était assis en face d'elle dans le salon, et qu'il tapait le sol avec sa cane, tout en la regardant d'un regard noir caresser doucement la blonde chevelure de leur petite-fille endormie sur ses genoux.

''Je ne comprends pas comment le destin peut me punir ainsi ! J'ai laissé Draco enfreindre plusieurs règles familiales et voilà que maintenant il lui est impossible d'avoir un héritier qui pourra faire continuer notre nom. ''

''Lucius…''

''Non, Narcissa.'' Il marqua une pause avant de continuer. ''D'abord Draco et toi m'avait fait admettre, une fois la guerre finie, que les Sang-Pur n'avaient aucun avenir s'ils n'acceptaient pas qu'ils n'avaient aucune supériorité.''

''Tu sais que c'est vrai… '' Lucius continua comme si son épouse ne l'avait pas interrompu.

''Et quelle merveilleuse idée, pour blanchir le nom des Malfoy, que de laisser Draco sortir avec une Née-Moldue pour un temps.''

''Lucius…''

''Oui, je sais. C'est une sorcière remarquable, laisse-moi revenir sur ce point plus tard même si c'est un point important.''

''Comme tu veux…''

''Quelle meilleure idée encore que la Née-Moldue avec qui il allait se montrer en public soit une sorcière déjà connue et hautement appréciée du public. Oh oui, quelle merveilleuse idée.''

Pendant un instant Lucius resta pensif, comme si en parlant il avait perdu le fil de ses pensées et tentait de le retrouver.

''Lucius.'' Lucius ignora la nouvelle tentative de Narcissa de parler. Ses idées éclaircies.

''L'amie du sacré Potter. Le cerveau qui a permis, ou qui a hautement aidé, l'Elu a mettre fin à la guerre. Oh, oui. 'Seulement quelques mois' m'a-t-on dit. 'Le temps de revenir positivement dans l'opinion publique' ''

''C'était pour te rendre les choses plus faciles.'' Narcissa avait souvent entendu son mari discuter des choix de leur fils et chaque fois il parlait du début, ou plutôt du brouillard dans lequel Draco et elle le poussait pour l'empêcher de forcer Draco dans un mariage de forme, ou d'aller tuer Hermione.

''Donc à la fin de la période 'seulement quelques mois', quoi de mieux que d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte. Ou plutôt de voir qu'elle était enceinte, personne ne l'a jamais dit.'' Son regard revenait vers la tête blonde que caressait Narcissa. ''Au moins, à défaut de ne pas être d'une descendance que j'aurais largement préférée, la mère de mon petit-fils serait talentueuse, contrairement à beaucoup de sorcières qui sont du genre de descendance que j'aurais préféré. Ainsi donc mon petit-fils avait toutes les chances de devenir un grand sorcier.''

''Et Gislena est née, une fille.'' Narcissa se pencha vers la petite fille et écarta quelques boucles de son visage afin de déposer un baiser sur son front.

''Exactement.'' Confirma Lucius. ''Mon explication, bien sur, c'est que ses parents n'étaient pas encore mariés. S'ils l'avaient été alors ils auraient eu un fils.''

''Tu sais très bien que ça ne fonctionne pas ainsi.''

''Qui sait ce que mes ancêtres ont pu inventer comme sorts pour s'assurer de la pureté de notre ligne ? Enfin je comprends qu'ils ne se sont pas mariés plus tôt, les gens auraient cru que Draco se sentait obligé parce-qu'il l'avait engrossé…''

''Ne parle pas comme ça, Lucius…''

''Peu importe.'' Coupa-t-il. ''Tout ça remonte à longtemps. Je suis moi-même très entiché de Gislena, Narcissa. Ne va pas commencer à dire que je l'a haie parce-que c'est une fille.'' Et le mot 'entiché' était en effet bien faible puisque Lucius aimait la petite. Le problème étant l'expression de ses sentiments.

''Je sais, Lucius. Mais maintenant Hermione est à Ste-Mangouste et tu en veux au Destin qu'il s'agisse d'une autre fille, bien qu'on sait tous les deux que tu l'aimeras certainement autant que Gislena ou qu'un garçon.''

''Je sais que je n'ai pas à être fier de mon passé, mais je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je ne mérite pas d'avoir un petit-fils.''

''Merlin, tu sais que tu serais encore à Azkaban si je n'avais pas menti quand Il m'a demandé si Potter était encore en vie. C'est grace à ça que tu es ici à l'instant même. Et si je ne l'avais pas fait tu serais là-bas en train de moisir dans une cellule à moins que tu n'es déjà reçu le baiser à ce moment-là. Et là-bas ta première préoccupation n'aura surement pas été de blâmer le destin parce-que tu n'as aucun petit-fils,'' Narcissa fit bien attention que la fin de sa phrase soit entendue de son mari. ''Pour le moment.''

''Que dis-tu Narcissa ?''

''Draco et Hermione sont jeunes et rien ne dit qu'ils n'auront pas d'autres enfants… peut-être un fils.''

Lucius considéra cette possibilité un moment, et s'apprêtait à dire qu'il pensait réellement que l'un de ses ancêtres avait surement jeter une malédiction pour chaque Sang-Mêlés de la famille Malfoy soit des filles, quand le tapement d'une chouette à la fenêtre le stoppa.

Pendant qu'il se chargea de faire entrer le volatile et de prendre la lettre qu'il apportait, Narcissa marqua la fin de la discussion sur ce désaccord. ''Draco a 24 ans. Dis-moi Lucius, quel âge avais-tu quand Draco est né ?'' Elle n'attendit pas la réponse. ''26 ans. Attends donc encore deux ans avant d'aller te plaindre au Destin ou je ne sais quoi, que tu n'as pas de petit-fils.''

Lucius ouvrit la lettre et se mit à lire à haute voix les quelques mots quand il reconnut l'écriture de son fils.

''La lettre t'ai adressé Narcissa.

'Maman,  
Ca y est, elle est enfin là. Merveilleuse.  
Mais bien sur puisque c'est ma fille, c'est une Malfoy.  
Enfin tu verras par toi-même. On vous attend.  
Si papa t'accompagne, une surprise vous attend.  
Et si Gislena dort demande un elfe de veiller sur elle.  
Elle verra sa sœur demain.  
Je sais que tu ne perdras pas de temps pour arriver,  
Et j'espère vraiment que papa sera avec toi.  
A tout de suite.  
Draco.'

Que peut être cette surprise ?''

Narcissa s'était déjà dégagée du canapé où dormait Gislena et avait demandé à un elfe de garder un œil sur elle. Elle avait déjà même pris une une poignée de poudre de cheminette quand elle se tourna vers Lucius pour répondre à sa question. ''Si tu veux le savoir, tu n'as qu'à venir.''

A peine eut-elle parlé qu'elle avait déjà disparu dans la cheminée. Lucius hésita un instant puis se laissa gagner par la curiosité. Il s'approcha de la cheminée, et un instant plus tard lui aussi avait disparu.

En arrivant à Ste-Mangouste il ne prit pas la peine de demander la chambre de sa belle-fille. Les guérisseurs appréciaient grandement l'argent que leur verser les Malfoy pour diverses causes alors en échange ils les plaçaient toujours dans la plus grande des chambre privée.

En entrant dans la chambre il vit Hermione endormie et son fils, qui arborait l'un de plus grands sourires possibles, tendre un bébé à Narcissa.

''Alors, c'est quoi cette surprise ?'' Demanda Lucius, peu enclin à laisser croire que sa curiosité n'était pas que le seul motif de sa visite.

Narcissa s'approcha de lui pour qu'il puisse avoir une bonne vue du bébé. Contrairement à sa sœur, elle n'arborait pas le blond qu'on assimile au Malfoy, mais une couleur un peu plus foncée. Bien plus claire tout de même que la chevelure de sa mère.

Narcissa le força à prendre le bébé dans ses bras et une étincelle malicieuse brillait dans ses yeux. ''Et voici Lucille Malfoy.''

Lucius regarda le bébé en choc. Puis sa femme, son fils, sa belle-fille, le bébé, et encore son fils. ''Lucille ?''

''On a décidé de ça il y a longtemps mais on voulait voir si tu viendrais la voir ou pas.''

''Sinon quoi ?''

''Sinon on aurait cherché un autre nom. Tout à l'heure Hermione pensait à Bella. Elle dit que donner naissance est bien pire qu'un Endoloris. Je suis heureux d'être un homme.''

''Mais pourquoi Lucille ?'' Lucius était vraiment incrédule face au choix du nom.

''Quand on a apprit que ça serait une fille, je disais à Hermione à quel point tu serais déçu. Bien sur, elle a dit que c'était dommage que tu rejettes un enfant avant même sa naissance. Enfin, quand on cherchait un prénom, elle a proposé Lucille. Je lui ai demandé si elle était sure et elle m'a dit que Lucille était une prénom qu'elle aimait depuis longtemps. Que ça lui faisait penser aux lucioles et autres fantaisies du monde. Que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence si le prénom pouvait d'une manière ou d'une autre t'aider à accepter ta deuxième petite fille.''

Lucius hocha la tête de bas en haut et regarda le bébé. Il l'aimait. Mais après tout ce n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était Lucille Malfoy.

Et un an plus tard, Lucius avait un petit-fils. Et malgré tout il sembla évident pour tout le monde que ça serait toujours pour Lucille qu'il aurait le plus d'affection.


End file.
